the_four_seasons_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
~Appearance~ Daisy has bright green eyes and slightly curly platinum blond, shoulder length hair. She's about 5 '8", and has an average build. She has fair skin that tans, but it doesn't tan easily. She has feathery gray wings that fold up, with a wingspan of 13 feet. Daisy often wears a simple purple dress that stops at her ankles. She also wears long gray socks and dark brown, slightly heeled ankle boots. On occasion, she'll be wearing either a single daisy or a flower crown in her hair. ~Personality~ Daisy is your typical, happy-go-lucky person who almost always seems to be in a good mood. She is very curious, friendly and loyal, but very clingy and dependent. She is very enthusiastic and encouraging, and loves making people happy. Daisy doesn't have much confidence unless she's got a friend with her. When she is alone, she's actually really shy and quiet. She can get annoying fast, but will stop acting so energetic and act more mature if she realizes the other person is really getting annoyed or asks her to stop. If someone says something insulting, it really gets to her and it takes her a lot to become her usual self again. She's surprisingly smart. Very big WiP ~Story~ Daisy first met everyone when she helped serve snacks at a meeting for the royals of the four kingdoms. There she became friends with Snowangel, an enjoyed teasing Prince Alaska. However, after the two young Thystical princesses were kidnapped, she developed a fear for the Winter Queen. Once Snowangel woke up from a nap gifted by tainted tarts, Daisy and the princess tried to follow the Equinox. Later, Daisy delivered an invitation for a picnic to Snowangel. Then the two girls ran off and made "Engagement Bracelets" for Avalon and Alaska, which were made with blue ad flower beads and the two's names on it. Very WiP ~Character Relationships~ >Vincent Longbow< Vincent is Daisy's best friend. She's always bugging him to talk with her, and, thankfully, he always seems to agree. She finds it a little annoying that he stalks her on dates. >Prince Alaska< Daisy currently things he's a complete jerk, though she still may or may not think he's attractive. WiP >Princess Snowangel< Though they only just met, Daisy already considers the princess a great, if not her best, friend. WiP >Kaito< Daisy is a bit unsettled that he lied to her, but she's glad he was able to admit that he does have feelings for her, especially since she has feelings for him too. Fortunately, they're still dating, and she feels she is able to trust him again. She's worried about his back after he got beat in the lab, and now checks on him often. WiP >Oak< Daisy bonded fairly well with him while the two were stuck in a cell together. Sometimes she's referred to by him as "roommate," and she might call him that as well. She trusts him a whole lot, and thinks of him as a really good friend. WiP ~Trivia~ *Once nervous, she starts to ramble *She used to work as a messenger *She's a part of the Equinox now, due to worrying about her own safety *Daisy dots all of her "i"s with little hearts ~Quotes~ ~Gallery~ File:Screenshot_20190727-203121.png|thumb|Made my Andalite! Category:Female Category:Peasant Category:Agell Category:Summer